Kindred Sprits, A Shin Okazaki One Shot
by Kokuangyo
Summary: Shin has once again been dumped by Reira. Sad and depressed, will this new girl be able to replace the hole in his heart? Rated T for Cussing. My first one shot. be nice!


Hello! This is my first one shot, so please review!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, _NANA _does NOT belong to me. It belongs to uhh, well I kinda forget the Author's name.. LOl! Well, if your reading a _NANA_ fic, you should know it belongs to so hah!

* * *

It was snowing softly, the clouds were blocking the sun from shining, the sky was a nice light grey. Shin has been walking around for half the day now, trying to forget the pain, the shame, the disappointment. Reira has yet again broken up with him, he could not blame her though. She had a reputation, she was beautiful, successful, she was the lead singer for Trapnest, and most of all she was wanted, wanted by everyone. He was nothing, the only thing he had was his body. Not that Shin didn't have anyone for him, in fact he had a lot, he had Hachi, Nana, Nobu, and Yasu. Though he knew that, they cannot save him from the emotional scars that Reira had created. Shin just wanted people to acknowledge, to respect him, he wanted to be wanted. Shin sleeps around, because it made him feel wanted, needed, and loved.

When he met Reira, he pushed aside those thoughts, he only thought of Reira. With Reira around him felt wanted and loved. She was truly pure, and he was not, she was a white dove, and he had tainted her black. Maybe just maybe this break up would be better for both of us. He broke his thoughts when he bumped into someone.

"Oof! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" came an angelic voice.

Shin looked up and saw the person he bumped into, accepting her hand he pulled himself up. Shin took a good look at this girl, she was around his age and had tradition pitch black hair that falls to her shoulders, curling slightly, and she had innocent emerald eyes. She wore a black off shoulders shirt outlined with black lace, underneath was a powder blue tank on top of a black skirt that goes to her knees with slightly puffy and has sky blue ribbons tied to the side. Black leggings that are partially covered with black leg warmers, that fell loosely on top of black loafers.

"Hello? Are you there?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he snapped sharply.

"G-Gomen I wasn't paying attention" she said bowing deeply.

"Whatever" he said, walking away leaving the girl there.

He felt guilty for being rude but brushed it off as he walked towards the direction to Nobu's. The girl stood there, staring at his retreating figure she bent down and picked up a cell phone. 'Hm? Must be that rude boy's' she thought as she pocketed it and walked off. That night Shin was pacing around Nobu's wondering where did he leave his phone. The phone rang and Nobu went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" said the angelic voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Umm this is Leira Mikarusha, is Shin Okazaki here?" said the voice on the receiver.

"Shin it's for you" he bellowed.

"Tell whoever it is I'm busy" he replied with a frustrated tone.

"Fine!" Nobu said.

"Sorry he's busy, can you tell me? I'll tell him later"

"Um okay, can you tell him that, I bumped into him this afternoon and I picked up his phone?"

"Yes of coarse, I'll tell him."

"Okay, can he come pick it up?"

"Umm, today's not a good time. Tomorrow our band is going to be practicing at the studio near Jackson's, can you come then?" "Oh okay sure, then I'll see you guys tomorrow, Ja ne!" she said as she hung up.

The next day, Nobu had forgotten to tell Shin all about the phone call. They were practicing when she came in unnoticed by anyone. After they were done, Nana and the others left, while Shin stayed to clean up. He heard shoes tapping on the floor as he scanned the area until he found the girl that he bumped into yesterday were standing right there in the corner! She wore a black sleeveless tank on top of black jeans that partially covered one inch heeled black flip flops. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail by a simple rich blue ribbon. Her eyes twinkled as she walked closer with a smile on her face.

"We meet again aye boy?" she said. Her voice was silky and it sent chills down his back.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Leira Mikarusha. You dropped this the other day." she replied shrugging, as she handed him, his cell phone.

"Wahhh! Thanks I thought I'd lose it forever" he said cheerfully, as he hugged her in gratitude. "So who was that Reira girl?" she asks curiously. The wide grin on his face vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

"You looked through my phone?"

"Yeah I needed to find someone I could call to find out where you live. I called the Reira girl because she was on your speed dial. She picked up and--"

"What did she say?" he demanded.

"She just said Shin I can't do this anymore just stop calling me okay? Before I could answer she hung up."

"Why? Why did you have to call her? This is your entire fault!" he screamed.

"My fault? MY FAULT? I gave you back your phone you should be grateful you damn bitch."

"Shut up! You ruined everything! EVERYTHING! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" he said as he walked up closer to her.

Smack! the sound vibrated, until Shin finally registered what happened. He growled and raised his hand to hit her back, but stopped when he saw her near tears.

"Fine. If you hate me so much, than I'll leave." she whispered as she ran towards the door.

Grabbing her wrist he said "I'm sorry for being such a bitch and yelling."

"……" she said nothing as she struggled for him to let go.

"Just let me go." she said. "Only after you hear me out"

"Fine, get it over with." So he told her everything, from how he first met Reira to when they broke up.

"You know when I was the in middle school, I feel in love with my English teacher" "I trusted him, and didn't try to show my feelings." "One day, he asked me to grade papers with him after school." "He said he wanted to spend quality time with me." "He lied. The bastard raped me." "I was too young back then, so I didn't tell anyone." "So instead I moved here to escape it." "The only thing is that when I went to the doctors" "He said that he was too rough on me" "That it damaged a part of me" "I would never be able to have children again." "I trusted him and he tricked me." she ended, giving him a weak smile.

Silence followed after she finished her story. The two just stood there with their heads down, not daring to make any eye contact.

"I-" "I-" they both said.

Blushing she asked him to go first. Shin touched her cheek and she flinched a little. He pulled her close and kissed her softly first, deepening the kiss and he licked her bottom lip. Getting the idea she opened her mouth slowly to tease him, and their tongues battled for domination. After five minutes of making out furiously, they broke apart gasping for air, she rested her forehead against his.

Smiling softly she said "Well, I guess we are like kindred sprits, Ne?"


End file.
